Dear Diary
by elieza rei
Summary: Dear Diary is a short story about Usagi who puts in her diary the things she learn and experiences


**Dear Diary **

**By Elly Rei (animeshoujo@magicgirl.com)**

A SailorMoon Fanfic

This fic is based on a true life experience. Although, their names were changed into their appropriate characters in the series, SailorMoon. I hope you will enjoy the fic and learn something from it. This fic is for Joem… I don't know why but she would appreciate this. Please e-mail me for your comments, suggestions, and questions. Thanks! –Elly

*** ηť˱ƒ Ă ʎ ***

March 24, 2002

Dear Diary,

Today… was finally the day I signed off as a senshi. I am no longer the girl who turns herself into a suited-formed sailor warrior. I'm glad to be living a normal life like a teenager. I was also glad to fulfill my duty to put peace here on Earth and across the Moon Kingdom. I have to say that I'm on myself now. I'm available and I'm not attached to him anymore… I'm therefore free…

March 25, 2002

Dear Diary,

Guess who I met after the last battle with Galaxia? Or can I say the last battle with Time? It was Haruka. She was at first shy and silent. I broke the silence when I approached her. She asked me: "Hi, How's your life?" I just smiled. She bowed down and asked me again: "You were 16 at the time I met you, You look grown-up. I guessed you just turned 18!" She smiled turning her gaze to me. "Seem so long? I'm still 16." I closed my eyes as the cool breeze whispered back into my face. "I can't believe it! It seems like years! I forgot time and even my normal life. Funny isn't it?" She smiled. "But seriously, what did you not forget?" I asked her while standing still. "I can't forget the day I met and liked you… Usagi." She run her soft fingers into my face and gave me a soft kiss on my chick. "Do you have any lover?" She continued. "No, just you." I embraced her and somehow forgot the next thing happened. But for now, that's what happened. 

March 26, 2002

Dear Diary,

I went to meet Rei, my best friend. I wonder why we became close even though she's not that pretty and we don't have something in common. But wait… yes... we both have long hair. Anyways, we met up with Minako and Makoto with ChibiUsa, my sister. They introduced me to Mamouro, a new guy from school. They said he's older than me, but I didn't care. I was just surprised when he told me that he knew and liked me since. (Looks like I'm going to run off pages if I put all together the experiences we shared in this diary!) To summarize some, It was weird but… Mamouro don't react when he sees me and Haruka together. I'm 100% sure that he knows that I have a relationship with her. And I think that's he's hiding the fact that he's deeply hurt inside. I can't help myself. He's so quiet yet experiencing pain on his own. We soon had fights that lasted for a week. It often happens. So I guess it is right to break up. It merely ends our relationship. 

March 27, 2002

Dear Diary,

I don't care what happened in the past. But I met another one who could probably fill my emptiness. Rei introduced him to me… His name was Seiya. He was totally cool and great. He cares for me and sometimes he shows his affection which I often hide and letting him know that I don't get it. This kind of technique is called lying and a phase of blindness. Anyway, we became really close. We sometimes fight and argue… but we end up being friends again. I really liked him but as a friend… he's sweet and a simple guy who get what he wants in simple ways. I can say that he's wise sometimes. He can even predict my emotions and feeling. He also cheers me up when I'm lonely. He's really incomparable. That's why I will always treasure Seiya.

March 28, 2002

Dear Diary,

I met Haruka on the way and we decided to talk for a while. "How's Mamouro? Are you both still--?" She trailed off. "No. We broke up, as soon as we almost reach our first month anniversary." I answered. "Hn. How about Seiya?" He continued. "What? We didn't have a relationship!" I defended. (What I am saying is the truth. Seiya and I never had a relationship! We never did…) "You don't have to lie. I just know you two were—you know…" She begins to walk away from me. She's weird. She was smiling, and turned her back as she bid "good-bye" to me. I forgot what I did. I think I went back home and took a nap.

March 29, 2002

Dear Diary,

I saw Mamouro. Want to know what happened? . . . . . . . .

He was with another girl. I don't know what to write now. I left as soon as I saw them kissed. I'm hurt… I can say that I am shocked. He always tells me that I'm the only one for him and yet… what happened is just… unforgivable.

But what's my right to tell him he's wrong? He did his part… he loved me and looks like I'm the one to be blame. But it's too late now. I soon accepted he's gone. He was never mine, he was just mine temporarily. But for her love, he is to last.

*** ηť˱ƒ Ă ʎ ***

I woke up late in the afternoon and realized that the pain was still there. I cannot be like this forever. So I got up and met up with Seiya. I told him everything. He just listened and comforted me. I felt speechless not until he told me that Haruka had founded another lover, It was her true love Michiru. I just smiled. Looks like I was left all by myself, for the first time in my life.

I realized that I was still too young to handle a relationship, that's why it's not worth crying. I also realized that I haven't loved one of them seriously, so, I don't need to get depressed. And instead, must go on with my life.

To conclude everything that I started… I said sort-of  "sorry" to Mamouro and I also bid farewell to Haruka. I'm just happy to have Seiya on my side. So what I did next is I bought another diary and kept my old diary with my six-paged journal on it.

Who knows, I may find the guy who deserves and who's worth all?

Hey… and maybe Seiya and I can be real close… more than friends? Hahahaha!          


End file.
